A new chapter in life
by Pen Storysky
Summary: OC story, Lance won a scholacship to japan all so sudden, little does he know that it was Haruhi's powers that happend
1. My last Goodbye

In the beginning of fall walk a path to a school that I never expected to be atending. As I walked to the school grounds I I began remembering of that day….

2 weeks earlier.

It was a hot summer day during August , I sat on my bed next to the fan, playing my games. "Hey Lance" I looked back and I see my Sister calling me in glee "what is it now Carly, and no I will not date my cousin"."you two would have been great together, but that is not why I'm here" she repide,I turned away just so I can finish my puzzle on my ds, she lean behind me to say "dude, I just wanna give you this" he handed me an envolope indirectly (because he placed it on my head ) I grab the thing and see in markings that are not from here, these markings were Asian, Japanese to be precise.

I was shocked… at her "Carly, is bad enough that you annoy, but stealing!SHAME!"

She slapped me in the face pretty hard and said "READ THE ADDRESS YOU IDIOT!" luckily there was plain English on the address that said 'to Lance Diaz'. I was going to apologize, but,

"what the hell I can't read this, unbelievable!" I yelled out loud,

Carly said "but isn't it weird that someone from Japan send this letter to you"

that didn't come to mind but I quickly responded "that too"

"riiiiight".

I just remembered that I own a English – Japanese dictionary somewhere in my room I ran to my drawers on the top shelf and found the book.

"Lance, what are you going to do with that" my Sis said then I replied "I am going to decode this entire letter"

she looked like she was going to laugh "well, good luck with That" and left.

I notice that the mail is still sealed so I ripped it open

I realize that there was two version of the mail one in Japanese and the other in English so I starded reading it

Dear Mr. Diaz

We the education of Japan is proud to inform that you had been selected to be spending your second year of classes in our humble land of the rising sun. we would like to recommend you to go to our website to take the Japanese entrance exams so you can enrolled in our schools.

In a week after you receive this letter, If you passed, A teacher will be waiting for you at the airport.

We will see you then

the secretary of education

"wha-" I never thought that I win something this big, especially a trip to Japan.

Elsewhere in Japan in someone else's POV

It was a quiet evening of the remaining summer of August, I was watching TV next to my little sister who fell asleep from playing with her friends

I was also hoping that I don't end up in a endless summer chain done by: Haruhi Suzumiya. putting that aside I watch the talent show on the TV, is amazing that so many people have so much free time to make something so….. Original

*RING*

I pick up my phone and check the caller identification and it was Itsuki Koizumi.

"hey kyon how's it going over your house" itsuki said in an casual voice.

"What do you want itsuki" I replied.

"we've got a problem, is Haruhi".

"let me guess, Haruhi wish for something that could change the fabric of reality as we know it" I said ,of course it would be nice not to repeat summer.

"well, yes and no" Koizumi replied "is because: yes Haruhi did in fact wish for something, and no is not big like the endless summer incident"

"yeah, how so?"I said. Itsuki explained "I called her for a last minute study because I forgot to finish mine, it was about a island in America that is a territory for the U.S and-" I interrupted "get to the point!"

Koizumi resume for the reason why he called me "is that she was thinking about having a foreign boy or girl to our club, we should expect to have him or her here in our school"

seeing how Koizumi is uncertain of the situation I ask him one other thing "and what would happened if this particular person doesn't know how to speak plain Japanese?"

I can tell he is ready to answer "since this man is from America is highly unlikely for him to understand, but we even take English classes so we have no troubled understanding him"

We switch back to the main character POV

'There is no way I can make it work out' that single sentence on the back on my head kept glowing like a neon light in total darkness. Is amazing that I was selected randomly but an entrance exam? Is class time again. "Lance!" a distance voice from the second room next to mine which is the master bedroom aka mom's room "your Sister told me you got mail, may I see it?".

I wasn't ready to tell her about the scholarship to Japan high so I try to change the subject "hey mom remember that time when I feel on my arm-" .

she interrupted me saying "Carly told me about the changing the subject strategy" why do this 9-year-old kid love to torture me "Lance, what did you done?" I panicked and said nothing.

…..

Awkward, the silence broke me and I said "I won a scholarship to japan and I am going to be there for a year, but before I go I must take the entrance exam so they can select a school for me, also I am going to be picked up a weeks after so…"

expecting a scream for a no or a cry for begging not to go, but what she said "okay, is all okay" I was surprised that she is ok with this. But I soon notice a person eavesdropping who is my Sister "what are you doing there?"

"I heard the news, you are really leaving?" She asks me. i nodded in agreement

"I guess I should make the most of it" Mom placed her hand on my shoulder "I am going to miss you" I turned it around and as her eyes filled with Tears she try hard not to cry

"mom" I said "don't say things like that when the week isn't even over yet"

She wipes her tears and said "well can you do one thing for me?"

"Okay , what do you what me to do"

she immediately said "take out the garbage" then I fell, anime style.

A min later

I found myself taking out the trash in the front lawn I thought to myself the good things like that I get to travel, all my life I wanted to travel like my father. Aside from that I saw a figure in the distance, a woman with long hair, a white button shirt And sexy figure started walking towards me with a box on her left hand. "hey! Lance!" she called my named, a total stranger called my name, this is a weird day. The woman started running toward me with a expression of happiness, but it was short lasted. She trip on a banana peel on the street(so random) and fell on her Face, it was funny.

but she stood up a shed of tear on her eyes got me to act, I ran toward her to help her "are you ok, miss?" she wipe her tears "I'm fine, Lance how are you" she mention my name again! Is my mom a people person or something "uh, how do you know me?".

Mikuru PoV

"how can he forgot about me, I been with him since"... "Oh Wait, I almost Forgot"

Lance PoV

she looked depress right after my comment. but soon after, she looked as if she realized something, like she did what she is not supposed to happened "uh, AH!" she quickly said "I know you because… I am from the education board of Japan!"

wait, she is supposed to pick me up? But she is a week early, I'll be dammed."how come your early? It hasn't even been a week"

she given me the box and said"open the box with your eyes closed!" I did what she said. I soon felt an object on my fore head, its felt small but cold "now count to five as soon as I say go, Count to five, then you can open your eyes you can open your eyes, the item will 'classified' your mind" I heard, whats going on, what is this thing doing to me?"now!" I heard in a distance.

1…2…3…4… 5.

(A\N by this point of the story I am going to add a certain symbol, Don't Ask Why, you'll see)

"{Ouch, Seriously, what is going on}.. Wait, What Am I saying? Was that Japanese right now" As I open my eyes I realize that the woman Disappear, I felt a strange sensation in my head, like I was literally being Filled with something. I quickly gone back home and got even more light headed. Climbing up the stairs to my room I see image of Words in Japanese Like 'Midori, akai, tsuki, Hai, iyai, neko, Usagi'

Carly was climbing down the stairs "hey Lance, you Finish? Cuz I was thinking that we could play Ratpac man"

I Weakly replide "uhng not now, I am not feeling {so well}"

"huh, your not feeling what" she ask, her face looked worried. I collapse And carly quickly picked me up " woah, I think you should go back Upstairs" she carried me to my bed and said " I'm going to get you some water, just dont over do whatever you were doing." She left the room leaving me alone.

I soon feel asleep due to the loss of energy of whatever that was. I find myself dreaming in a world of Japanise culture , a world filled with Every word, Image, Statues And History on Japan, Is like I've enter Japan on a Doorway. And speak of the devil, I notice a door that said '{Get in}' on the knob. I entered the door and see a white square room , in the middle of the room shows a tape recorder that said '{play me}' I press the play button and the room turn dark.

"{to subject Lance Diaz, If you can understand this message this means that you've obtain the knowledge of Japaniese , of our language. Your recent Headache and Hallucinations will only be temporary, Our part is done. By the time you wake up you will have no memories of this dream or your encounter with Mikuru Asahina, But the knowledge will remain in your mind and you will have your chance on succeeding in the entrance exam}" The record stop, and a spot light showed me the door that said 'Start' My legs began moving on their own. The door slowly opens, A bright light binds my eyes and then...

I woke up, is really weird, I cant seemed to remember how I find myself on the bed.

A whole week later.

Me, Carly and mom gather at the Airport, I was holding my baggage and tickets "now, remember to write your Email to home once a week, And be sure to send us some nice pictures" said my mom.

"geez, this feels like summer camp allover again" said Carly " you better come back... please.. I don't want you to go" she begain crying " you don't need to leave now!"

I place my hand on her and and said "this isnt the Carly I know, she always said that she can take care of herself" I rubbed her head and said "I want you to promise me, that you will take care of mom, and yourself when i'm gone"

she nooded and wipe her tears, "as soon as you promise, never forget your hometown"

" is a promise"

Last call for Tokyo, Japan.

"we'll , I should get going, bye" I hugged my sister and hugged my mother. I made my walk to the plane, and I looked back waving good bye, for it may be the last goodbye I would say to the things I knew.

My last Goodbye.

Originaly I put myself in this story for private uses, however, I made A few OC instead of real people so I wont violate the terms of service.


	2. A new world to arivve go me

I feel rejected because of the zero reviews , also I added a Bio so you can get the Ideal Look of My OC

Ps I don't own this anime,

Bio

Lance Diaz

Age:15

Hair: light brown

Eyes: Green

Hometown:Seattle

Birthplace: Virgin Islands

Chapter 2: Arriving to the Unknown (for me)

Is been Five Hours since I left my homeland , and soon in a few more hours. I just reach Japan. I always known that people can do great things, even those that seemed to be the underdogs. and yet, before this big move, I feel like being lower than the underdog, A nobody. Every chance I made a new friend they always ended up treating me like they don't know me, not because of how I look, Is because of the popularity. I never intended to get myself notice mostly, I m almost like the ninja that can't stop disappearing, even if I tried. Speaking of it, I kinda forgot these in-plane movies, I wonder what they are going to play.

Kyon P O V 1 AM Friday

We: as in me, Haruhi and Nagato are at the library doing the clubs weekly 'search of the alien or supernatural' or something. Supposed that Haruhi heard rumors strange noise or floating books in the middle of the night and " Is been three hours, can I go home?"

"We go Stay here Until morning, Or til I see a ghosts (yawn)" said the tired brunet. The reason that we are the only ones in an empty library in the middle of the night is because Mikuru can be easily scared, And because I have a sister and my folks away for the weekend so Koisumi volunteer for baby sitting " I guess we should cover more ground if we should split up"

"eh? Split up?"

"Yeah, That way something may occur if one of us is Alone, I'll go first" said the determined high scholar as she left.

Now Me and Nagato are alone in the computers area. Nagato is busy reading a book from the mystery section, but she slowly looked up and said "there has been a change of Data lately" said Miss Nagato

"Don't tell me Haruhi really made the library haunted"

"Negative" Said the gray haired alien "the source of the Alteration, isn't caused by Haruhi"It wasn't Haruhi? that's odd, despite that it was always Haruhi. "It happened a week ago, in addition, the origin came from a Different Time Period, the future to the present to be more precise"

"so the Time Travelers may be involve to the turn of events"

"correct, they Didn't Alter any data that can cause fatal result, they only added data of knowledge to the individual "

She must be talking about the new exchange student coming from America "Why did they help that certain individual"

"The Information is not found" In other words, no idea. "but It may invoke Miss Suzumiya and the individual" well that statement didn't to seem to make things better.

30 min later

"Geez, Haruhi isn't back yet, are you sure she didn't made the library haunted"

"Positive" Said Nagato "Perhaps we should look for her" We looked every inch of the building from the mystery section to the women restroom...well Nagato check the restroom "the only area left is the lobby?"

"are you sure?" She didn't answer and walk away, I regretfully follow the Alien and as I did I heard a noise of someone snoring. For the reader that wants to play along, Guess who is snoring.

"zzz...zzzz" Haruhi fell asleep on the table, is obvious that we should called it a night.

Hours later in a Japaneses Airport Lance POV

"[Thank you for flying Tokyo Airlines, we hope you enjoy the flight and we hoped to see you again soon]" Said the captain as we landed to Japaneses soil,

I finally arrive, the experience is like the Titanic reaching America only without the sinking part, Arriving to a new world without any positive reaction. It could be that I was Homesick already or like I already seen it before, As I step out of the exit I can see a group of people behind a rope with signs of people and company names written in kanji and English.

"{Hello} Mr. Diaz" said a voice of a female, I looked around to see who is calling me but then I realize that there is a sign on a long stick, sticking out from the crowd saying "{welcome} Lance Diaz". "follow the sing please" she yelled.

The sign began to move, so that means that the person waiting for me is leaving on me. I calmly pushed myself in the crowd and apologizing at the same time, holding my luggage makes it even harder then it looks. as I got myself out of the crowd the sight made me want to drop my jaw and luggage, the sign is even farther and across me and it is an obstacle of people. Is like the world worst crowd of people in one airport, seriously. "why thy god had to punish me so!" I cursed at the heavens

I Finally caught up that the stupid sign, I was tired and gasping for air, so tired that I don't have the strength to look what is in front of me "please...never...again" I wheezed.

"so what would you like Mr. Diaz, Noodles or Burger"

"Burger is fine... and a nice *huff*, nice cold cola please" I said

"Hai, {two burgers please}" I heard, I looked up and around, I was in the food court. This person got me trough hell for a measly burger. I was about ready to give a comment " sorry to make you run, But I was so hungry"

"well, at least your honest" I replied "I don't react to first impressions" I turn around and in front of me was a girl with long green hair, I can only see the back of her head, seeing that she is waiting for our food "I didn't get quite catch your name miss-" she turns around and showed her hand

"Tsuruya" she replied "Second year, Nice to meet cha" I shook her and, and her face looked cheerful like a rabbit ready to eat his mountain of carrots "congratulation on being our second transfer student"

"Second?" I questioned "was there someone else who got selected by the board of education too?"

"no, not exactly" She said while picking our tray "arigato" she said to the cashier "He is a transfer student because his father had a job transfer" as we walk to the nearby table to finally eat our burgers " I know him because Mikuru Happens to be in the same club as he is"

"really, and what is this club called"

"{the Spreading excitement all Over the world with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade}" she said "otherwise known as The SOS Brigade"

That club sounded so ridiculous I laughed " psrwhaa ha ha ha ha!" I laughed so hard everybody started looking at me "sorry, I just never heard a name so eccentric, to be honest, I think the same goes for the club leader"

Elsewhere

Haruhi(asleep): Achoo! mumble mumble getting a cold.

Airport

"Anyways, did you said Asahina," I ask Tsuruya.

"why, do you know her," she look at me with a weird expression, "oh, I get it... he heh, I didn't know she was into that sorta thing"

"what," I figured she would be thinking 'maybe This guy was dating her via camera', but is not that, I never even know the chick...I think. Is the name alone... it just feels like I heard it before. I put so much thought to it I kinda got myself a headache "Geez, its so complicated right now"

"Ooooh is complicated now" she responded "Suspicious, Anyways we need to finish soon" she stood up and placed her hands together "{Thank you for the Meal}" I look at her tray and its empty, Juts how long was I thinking about a name of a person I may or may not know?

A cab ride, train ride, and cab ride again later

I arrive at my new home by the golden hour of sunset. Tsuraya and I already unloaded my luggage from the van "so this is where I sleep" I said "Fan-say!" Tsurura walk to the apartment counter, I got the chance to see the apartment from outside. It has to be at least 8 or 9 stories high I turn around and in a couple of miles I see a Train track that passes across the road.

"Here's your key" Said Tsuruya while showing the keys to the apartment on my face, or form this point on: Keys to MY apartment on my face "The door is room 707, there is a student who lives on the same floor"

"I guess I should visit that student first" I snatch the keys from her hand "right after I finish unpacking" I enter a code twice to open the glass door. Tsuruya and I walked inside the building, I was carrying my laptop case and my clothes in my bag on wheels, while Tsuruya only carries My Guitar and a box filled with knickknacks from home. Some time passed and I already got Inside of my apartment, the view in the living room window is great and the kitchen already came prepared with cooking utensils and a fridge. Only with out the food. And the bed room already have a bed prepared, only no sheets or blankets or pillow, just the mattress, but it have the same view like the living room.

" do you want any food? I'm going to buy some cup ramen or maybe I could cook for you" she said "In honor of your Arrival"

"okay, before you go, you should tell me the name of the student that lives here" I ask while placing my casual clothes on the drawers.

"her name Is Yuki Nagato" said the cheerful girl before leaving.

Now, alone in my apartment. I finish unpacking and went to the living room and see a Rectangular box on top on the table, on it was a note so I could read it "I hope you enjoy our school, and sorry if this is not your size" Singed "Tsuruya" I open the box ans see vacuum sealed uniforms three for each season. Looking at the uniforms badges, "North High" that reminded me about something, all Japanese high school has its own fair share of clubs.

I empty the box and decided to go visit the neighbor next door, I open the door and see a girl right in front of me, her face looked void of expression and her clothing is a school uniform with a black jacket "..."

"you must be Nagato" I said to break the ice, but she didn't even flinched she only stared at me like you would stare at a sleeping old dog, so I try to talk to her in Japanese "{sorry, I guess you don't speak en-"

"I spoke the language very well" said the girl. My eyes shortly widen for she responded right before I finish my sentence, also she spoke perfect English, is she trilingual? "I am just bilingual"

"I didn't say anything" I only thought about it. That is freaky. "umm, so are you going to be my guied for tomorow"

"negative"thers that words again, is she raise by robots "you should talk to Haruhi Suzumiya, or Kyon"she walked away from the door and got inside the door next door.

"what just happened?"

to be continued.

Sorry that it took so long, is just that I was writing another story about another anime.

If your interestide to read it, please visit my page and look it up.


End file.
